The present invention relates to apparatus for producing space structures, and more particularly to an apparatus hereinafter referred to as a space spider that lays or spins ribbon or sheet material into structures of lays or spins ribbon or sheet material into structures of a variety of shapes.
Heretofore, the majority of space structure assemblies concepts had a variety of disadvantages. One of the primary disadvantages is that normally the structures were constructed on earth and had to be transported to outer space. This would be both cumbersome and expensive. Since outer space structures do not require the structural strength that similar structures on earth would have to have, it is advantageous that the structure be produced utilizing a minimum amount of structural material. If the structure is produced on earth, it must be adequately packaged for transporting by a space vehicle into outer space. Then in outer space it either has to be unpacked and/or assembled or folded into the desired configuration.